1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a levitation type support unit, and more particularly to a levitation type support unit interposed with an object to be supported and an installing surface by using a repulsive force between magnets so as to support the object with respect to the installing surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When articles (hereinafter, collectively referred to as “objects to be supported”), such as speakers, automatic washers, or sporting equipment, are used, vibrations are generated within the objects to be supported, themselves. Such frequency of vibration approaches an audio frequency band, thereby generating noises.
Particularly, a type of dwelling in a house such as an apartment has been recently generalized so that a problem of noises generated between floors becomes serious.
In order to decrease such vibrations of the object to be supported and noises caused by the vibrations, an elastic body such as a ballast mat, etc. is typically disposed at a lower part of the object to be supported so as to absorb vibrations generating in the object to be supported.
However, the conventional supporting structure of a supported object can be worn away or be damaged, and particularly, vibrations of the supported object are transferred while making direct contact with the supporting structure of the supported object so that the vibration cannot be effectively absorbed. Therefore, vibration and noises between floors of residential space such as an apartment cannot be effectively reduced.
Meanwhile, although there is a supporting means having a simple structure where a pair of magnets is inserted in one casing in such a manner that the same kind of poles thereof face each other so that a repulsive force between the magnets can be used so as to support an object, the supporting means can loose parts, and has to have a protruding structure, which can be inserted into the casing, formed at a lower surface of the object to be supported, thereby decreasing effectiveness. Therefore, this kind of supporting means is not used any more at present.
Also, a state of magnets being spaced apart from each other is covered by an upper casing and a lower casing. Therefore, a state where the magnets are supported by the levitation method can not be identified by the naked eye.